fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Pittsburgh/South Side/Parking
Message from JG in Feb 2016 2/12/2016 There has been considerable confusion in the South Side regarding recent announcements via City Council President Bruce Kraus’s office. Here is a general outline of how the parking and transportation discussion has evolved since 2012: From 2012 to 2014, viable parking and transportation solutions were developed for the South Side. These solutions were created through the hard work of many stakeholder groups involved with the RHI (Responsible Hospitality Institute) which became the Pittsburgh Sociable City Plan. RHI was hired by Pittsburgh in response to concerns about the preservation of our cherished Historic District. The overall goal was to effectively manage the night time economy in Pittsburgh. Many local organizations, government officials, business leaders and residents put forth an incredible amount of time and effort into the RHI meetings. Through these meetings we gained a more complete understanding of our unique challenges. It was determined that off-site (and across the river) parking was not an effective option for the South Side. In fact, off-site parking was not included in recommendation reports for 2014 or 2015. Since the RHI’s direct involvement in Pittsburgh ended in late 2014, local community groups including the South Side Chamber of Commerce, South Side Community Council, and the South Side Bar and Restaurant Association have created working solutions for our neighborhood using the Pittsburgh Sociable City Plan as our guide. Unfortunately, our efforts have not been supported by our elected City Council Representative. Excerpts included from the complete recommendation reports and this letter can be found here https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B7AytHgTdo_KNFFnZTN5U1hqTW8&usp=sharing It is not clear why our City Council Representative, who was a champion of the RHI and subsequent Pittsburgh Sociable City Plan, is pushing for initiatives that many feel will be detrimental to our Historic South Side Business District. His efforts are not in accordance nor are they recommended by the $300,000 taxpayer funded RHI Pittsburgh Sociable City Plan. As concerned citizens, we cannot allow our neighborhood to be further damaged by a personal and inflexible agenda. We have the distinct opportunity in 2016 to forge ahead with vetted ideas and a complete plan for the South Side. The relationships that Council President Kraus has developed since serving in office should be put to work for the community. We have a Mayor’s office along with our Nighttime Economy Manager who are ready, willing and able to help us. Government leadership at all levels are ready to be engaged. Community groups have come together via the South Side Planning Forum and other established working groups. Please work with us Council President Kraus. Sincerely, Jonathan Growall South Side Resident President, South Side Chamber of Commerce Transportation Recommendations 2015 Transportation and mobility management are increasingly important with the growth of young adults whose lifestyle prefer nighttime socializing. Many cities are revamping transportation options to better integrate public transit, bicycles, parking efficiency, taxis, pedicabs, shuttles and more pedestrian‐friendly districts. While each of these are important to support the traditional weekday, 9am to 5pm schedule, they are equally important to support the nighttime economy, especially late at night when risks are greater because of dim lighting, fatigue and the influence of alcohol. Task 2.2.1 Establish the Transportation Action Team as a resource to neighborhoods and districts seeking to develop a nighttime economy transportation system. Develop a comprehensive plan with multiple service providers (e.g. private shuttles, college shuttles, taxis, pedicabs, party buses, Uber, Lyft, etc.) to avoid conflicts with right of way, contribution to traffic congestion and impacts on residential areas. Parking availability, security, enforcement (including ability to use electronic ticketing) and use of unused private lots to augment nighttime demand. Explore demand based pricing to include nighttime parking and how fees generated can be used to cover increased security, enforcement and maintenance in the districts the fees are generated. Increase efficiency of private transportation access and egress to include taxi, party buses, pedicabs, network transport systems (e.g. Uber, Lyft) and shuttles. Increase Availability of Shuttle Systems – Within and between social districts. Improve infrastructure for pedestrian, bicycle and traffic safety. Develop business plan and subsidy required to transition daytime parking/shuttle system to nighttime parking/shuttle system for use on special event nights (e.g. St. Patrick’s Day, Halloween). Follow up with the Pennsylvania Department of Transportation for an update on the status of implementation of their suggested infrastructure upgrades. Coordinate plans for nighttime transportation with valet parking. Explore feasibility of nighttime transportation shuttle loop. Task 2.2.1 Transportation Milestones Formalize the pilot coordinated transport station (taxi, parking shuttle, valet, pedicab) in the 1700 Block of East Carson Street South Side. Review effectiveness of coordinated transportation plan in the South Side (valet parking, circulator shuttle, and centralized taxi stand) and identify ways to fine tune the process so that it could be replicated in other districts. Establish a Transportation Analysis Process to evaluate potential impacts on transportation demand and delivery and upgrades required for districts seeking to expand the density of social venues and social occupancy. Define process for requesting analysis and timeline for action. Create City‐wide nighttime shuttle plan.Ta Page 6 2015 Draft Scope of Work October 21, 2014 Transportation Recommendations 2014 Transportation and mobility management are increasingly important with the growth of young adults who prefer nighttime socializing. Many cities are revamping transportation options to better integrate public transit, bicycles, parking efficiency, taxis, pedicabs, shuttles and more pedestrian‐friendly districts. While each of these are important to support the traditional weekday, 9am to 5pm schedule, they are equally important to support the nighttime economy, especially late at night when risks are greater because of dim lighting, fatigue and the influence of alcohol. Coordination of Multiple Service Providers Develop a process to coordinate routes, signage and hours of operation of the various nighttime transportation service providers (e.g. private shuttles, college shuttles, taxis, pedicabs, party buses, pedicabs, etc.) to avoid conflicts with right of way, contribution to traffic congestion and impacts on residential areas. Parking Propose policy to increase fine for parking in designated taxi stands during hours of operation. Propose a recommendation to increase Parking Authority staffing to allow for more nighttime enforcement. Review process to change state law to enable parking citations to be issued the following day in electronic form rather than staff placing a parking ticket under the window of the car. Develop business plan and subsidy required to transition daytime parking/shuttle system to nighttime parking/shuttle system for use on special event nights (e.g. St. Patrick’s Day, Halloween). Suggest policy to streamline and expedite permitting process to lease unused private lots to a parking management group, which would manage public access to private lots for nighttime use. Taxi Service Pilot the 1700‐1800 block of East Carson Street as a designated pick‐up and taxi stand location. This particular block was selected because of its wide sidewalks and potential for alleviating crowd congestion on the 1500‐1600 block. Create a checklist for other districts using South Side as a model for designating an area for taxi and late‐night shuttles, updates to signage and street markings, security systems and staffing.Develop a sample marketing campaign to communicate where the taxi stands are located and include the phone numbers for the taxi companies. This would include posters for storefront windows and bathrooms in businesses on East Carson Street and social media posts. Identify funding required for an expediter to help facilitate people lining up for taxi stands and monitor “line‐jumping”. Establish Circulating Shuttle System Within and Between Districts Define routes to reduce impacts on right of way, traffic, etc. Establish designated pick‐up and drop‐off areas in neighborhoods with high demand for transportation. Criteria: Drop‐off and pick‐up locations should be in well‐lit locations in close proximity to central areas within the neighborhood, but should not increase traffic congestion. Establish guidelines for marketing that meet the community’s approval. Social Transportation – Party Buses Propose policy to require party buses to park in designated parking areas (e.g. 2nd Avenue parking lot) instead of arbitrarily in the South Side, which contributes to traffic congestion. Expand current parking bylaws that restrict commercial vehicles (e.g. RVs and tractor trailers) from parking in residential areas after a certain hour so that bylaws also apply to party buses. Infrastructure Upgrades Follow up with the Pennsylvania Department of Transportation for an update on the status of implementation of their suggested infrastructure upgrades. Request PennDOT’s assistance with financing a curb‐cut for private shuttle initiatives. Valet Parking Coordinate plans for nighttime transportation with valet parking. Pedicabs Establish pedicab regulations to ensure safety and quality standards. Pittsburgh Sociable City Plan Page 18 Responsible Hospitality Institute – Summary January 2014 Transportation and mobility management are increasingly important with the growth of young adults whose lifestyle prefer nighttime socializing. Many cities are revamping transportation options to better integrate public transit, bicycles, parking efficiency, taxis, pedicabs, shuttles and more pedestrian‐friendly districts. While each of these are important to support the traditional weekday, 9am to 5pm schedule, they are equally important to support the nighttime economy, especially late at night when risks are greater because of dim lighting, fatigue and the influence of alcohol. Task 2.2.1 Establish the Transportation Action Team as a resource to neighborhoods and districts seeking to develop a nighttime economy transportation system. The following are specific assessment criteria for review in a district to establish improvements. Level of coordination of Multiple Transportation Service Providers Parking Availability and Security Efficiency of Taxi Access Availability of Shuttle Systems – Within and Between Social Districts Existence of Social Transportation – Party Buses Infrastructure for Pedestrian, Bicycle and Traffic Safety Pedicab Use and Safety Task 2.2.1 Transportation Milestones Launch coordinated transport station (taxi, parking shuttle, valet, pedicab) in the 1700 Block of East Carson Street South Side (proposed for March 1, 2014). Review effectiveness of coordinated transportation plan in the South Side (valet parking, circulator shuttle, and centralized taxi stand) and identify ways to fine tune the process so that it could be replicated in other districts. Establish a Transportation Assessment Process to evaluate potential impacts and upgrades required for districts seeking to expand the density of social venues and social occupancy. Define process for requesting assessment and timeline for action. Page 10 Responsible Hospitality Institute – Summary January 2014 Transportation Alliance Meeting 2012 Action Items There is a general need to reevaluate priorities for transportation resource allocations in relation to nighttime market demand. Coordinated nighttime transit options increase public safety and reduce quality of life impacts by efficiently clearing a district after closing time. Actions discussed or considered include: Designate Off‐Site Parking Lot(s) for South Side’s Nighttime Workforce and Patrons o Objective: Address traffic congestion on Carson Street and slow crowd egress due to nightlife venue employees and patrons parking on the street and in residential areas. o Parking Lots: The parking lot under the 10th Street Bridge, which contains 700 spots, would be a good candidate for a pilot program. o Convenient Transport to/from Parking Lots: A circulating shuttle service or Pedicabs could be provided to pick people up in parking areas and drop them off in the South Side. o Examine Lessons Learned: Past attempts to institute a shuttle (e.g. from UPMC lot to Carson Street) failed due to concerns for the safety of patrons’ cars, safety within the lot (especially for women), perceived inconvenience, and concern that DUI checkpoints would be set up outside of parking lots to catch impaired drivers. o Marketing: Promotions will need to market the shuttle as a benefit and service to nightlife patrons, rather than a punishment. Example message: “Let us watch your car in a safe area so you don’t have to walk 5 blocks in the dark.” o Intervention Point: Alternative transportation (e.g. taxi service) should be available in proximity to the parking lot in case drivers are too impaired to drive. o Funding: It was suggested that business owners pay for employees’ parking. Another idea would be to apply funds from increased DUI fines to fund the parking service. Utilize University Shuttle Services for the Nighttime Market o Explore how to coordinate university shuttles to provide transportation services for college students to safely access and return home from nightlife districts. Pedicab Regulations: o Research and implement proactive regulations for pedicab service to ensure safety of riders, quality of vehicle construction, and insurance requirements are met. Stakeholder Recruitment: o Taxi Companies: It will be critical to engage representatives of taxi companies/franchises in order to collaboratively determine how to provide safe, efficient taxi service. o CommuteInfo.org: This non‐profit organization could be a resource for transport initiatives. August 2012 Responsible Hospitality Institute – Meeting Summaries Page 2